My cold heart
by TempestDreamer
Summary: Sequel to "My black mind". Loki and Lily have lived secluded for 50 years. But Loki's past will shake their peace. The Frostgiants wants something of his. And Loki will rip the worlds apart to stop them.
1. Álfheimr, our home

I'm back! Already! :D  
>Because of all you wonderful, wonderful readers I've already started a new story! (Yay?) ;)<br>This one, also a Loki-fanfic, is called "MY COLD HEART" and it's a sequel to "MY BLACK HEART".  
>Now keep in mind, I've JUST started this, so if you feel like sharing any ideas of where you want the story to go, let me know! I'm playing the field here, though I have a slight clue where I want it to go.<p>

I hope you like! Let me know, okay? :)

Coverart: http :/ s21. photobucket. com/albums/b276/Tessa20/Lokimycoldheart1. jpg (without spaces, of course)

(edit: fixed the link, just copy, paste and remove spaces. Five spaces. I was missing a / in the start. ;)) You can also find it on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MY COLD HEART<span>**

**A Loki fanfiction  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - This is perfection<span>**

I thought I knew perfection. In Asgard everything looks and feels perfect. The winds even smell of perfection. I tiled my head back and let the playful winds tug at my thin shirt. The sun felt sweet and tender against my skin, not too hot. No, Asgard holds nothing as perfect as Álfheimr. The rolling, green hills, the glowing lightelves, the constant rainbows. Yes, all are object of beauty and perfection. I looked down the hill, down to a tiny wood-built house. A garden of stone, holding several small pots of herbs and flowers surround two sides. Smoke drifted slowly up from the bricked chimney. The figure sitting in the soft grass is the perfection I'm talking about. Someone who outshines Frigg, even fair Freya. She is my wife, my friend. My soul. Lily.

"Pa! Look! Look!" My eyes drifted from the perfection of my wife's face to a dark haired girl, bouncing up and down next to her mother. Over her head, in her chubby, little baby arms she holds a puppet her mother just helped her assemble. Her sparkling blue eyes are identical to Lily's, before the Change. Her black hair is mine, but the soft curls are also Lily's. I smile and stand as the child runs on her short legs up the hill to me. She is just three years old, but she's already proven she's a bright little woman, retelling all the tales of the Gods she descends from and even telling her mother whenever she's taken the wrong herb in the wrong pot.

"Pa!" The girl squealed happily as I grabbed her about the waist and lifted her up, swirling her around before settling her on my arm. She holds the puppet up in front of me, her face alit with a huge smile.

"Look at that, Nanna, you sure are a talented baby." I said, smiling at her.

"I'm not a baby anymore Pa." Nanna's face turned serious, with dark eyebrows pulling together over her bright eyes and her lower lip slightly pouting. I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Indeed you are not, my gem." Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held her tight, carrying her back down the hill.

"She finds joy in every small thing. Pray it will always stay that way." Lily stroked Nanna's hair, already fast asleep on my arm.

"I too take pleasure in the small things." I said tenderly and brushed my thumb over her blushing cheek.

"Go put your daughter to bed." Lily chuckled and quickly kissed the palm of my hand.

I took my sleeping daughter inside. Inside the warm, dimly lit house we had several rooms, more than you would think, seeing it from the outside. The house stretched out far underneath the ground and, along with a huge study, an art room and two bedrooms, Nanna's room was located on the bottom floor. I gently placed her in her bed, tucking her in without her even moving a muscle. She had a perfect sleeping-heart. After closing the door behind me I hurry out, instantly spotting Lily on top of the hill, stretching out towards the sea. Our house was located between two rolls of the hills, secluded and shielded from the winds that constantly rolled over this small planet. Now I watched Lily, caught in the yellow sunset. Her white dress being pulled on by the wind, along with her dark hair. Even from a distance I could see her green eyes sparkle playfully. As I slowly made my way up to her I watched as she, just as slowly, let her dress fall. First pushing it of her right shoulder, then the left. The fabric is light and soft as it slowly fell from her tender, smooth body. She stood naked in front of me, holding the fabric between her fingers. Just as the wind took hold of it and snagged it out of her hand I snatched it and wrapped it around her back, pulling her close to me.

"It took us almost 50 years before the Gods granted us Nanna. I think it's time we tried for a sibling." Lily's voice was tender and her fingers gently tracing my arm heated my insides.

"Then lay down in the grass, my love and I'll show you the stars." I whispered, brushing my lips against hers.

"But there are no stars out yet." She whispered back with a smile.

"Oh, there will be, lovely, there will be." I murmured teasingly and lay her down in the soft grass.

* * *

><p>"I can't quite believe we've served half our punishment here already." Lily curled her warm body close to mine and I relished in the sweet smell of her hair and the feel of her heated skin against mine.<p>

"Am I horrible for not wanting it to end?" She chuckled lowly and wrapped her arm around my waist, gently scratching her fingernails down my back, making me growl pleased.

"I have no intention of leaving this place, ever. They will have to pry my dead, cold fingers out of the ground and off you, if they ever want me to leave." I murmured before rolling her over on her back, once again.

"Odin would never do the mistake of separating us again." Lily whispered and the shiver in her voice made me look at her.

"My love, speak what is on your heart." I took her chin in my hand and her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"I fear he will separate us as soon as our punishment is fulfilled. This all seems too good to be true, Loki. How can being here be a punishment, fit for what you did? We are happy, at peace, we were granted a child. I fear something else will come between us." She turned her face away. She always did that, when grief took her.

"My Lily, he will not separate us. He may be an old man, falling in to the Odin-sleep one too many times, but he is no fool. Separating me from you will only cause him more headaches." I smiled down at her, reassuring her as best as I could. But I knew nothing was certain.

"I love you Loki." Lily whispered and took my face in her hands.

"I love you, Lily."

* * *

><p>We had barely dressed, when the familiar sound of the Bifrost gate opening shattered our peace. The sound was familiar to me, but still ominous to Lily. She clung to me as we watched the bridge open down in the low valley, just next to our house. I expected to see Thor. Or even the warriors Three. But what we saw was guards. Five Asgardian guards. We watched as they quickly made their way into our house.<p>

"What…?" Lily stuttered and squeezed my arm. We began our slow decent, expecting to see them emerge quickly, searching for us. But when they did, they were not looking for us. The gate opened and three of them disappeared. The last two emerged and my knees buckled as I saw the last guard was holding a dark bundle in his arms.

"My daughter! He has my Nanna!" Lily freed herself from me and ran down the hill. I followed right behind, but my mind can't fathom what is happening. The last two guards glanced at us, without a sign of understanding, before they quickly entered the open gate and disappeared.

"Noooo! My daughter! !" Lily almost made it, but she grasped at air, before falling to her knees.

"No….no…" My voice was barely a whisper as I stared up at the dark heaven.

"Nanna! Why! Why did they take my daughter?" Lily sobbed silently and I fell to my knees behind her, taking her shaking shoulders and held on to her tightly.

"I…I do not know. I don't…understand…" I whispered. A sickening feeling rolled in my gut. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. Those guards were Odin's personal guards. He had just stolen my daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Loki has become a soft familyman. Will it last?<br>Has Odin really stolen Nanna?  
>And Lily's fears has just begun...<em>


	2. The law

**Jtoasn:** I'm glad you glad! :D Hope that url works now. :) And I truly hope you'll like next installment!  
><strong>littlenerd:<strong> So glad you decided to keep reading! Hope you'll like! :)

* * *

><p>Le next installment, I hope you'll like...I know it's not super-long, but I like to end the chapters at a high note. Hehe...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2. THE LAW<span>  
><strong>

"Why…Why did he take my daughter?" Lily's voice shivered almost as violently as her body. Even though I was holding her close she couldn't calm her tremors. I had explained to her my suspicion and as I watched her grow more and more pale I regretted telling her at all.

"I do not know. I don't understand…" Maybe my lack of consulting words was the cause of her constant distress. I honestly didn't understand.

"We need to go to Asgard! We need to find Nanna!" Lily's stare was so desperate it sent darts through my heart. I wanted that too, but how?

"We are not allowed to leave Álfheimr, Lily. How do you suggest we do that?" I said calmly. Lily turned her entire body towards me, her eyes displaying a perfect mix of sorrow and anger.

"You will force Heimdal to open the Bifrost and you will not stop calling to him before he does! The _All-father_ has my child! I will not sit here and be a bystander to my daughter's fears! All she knows is the two of us and Álfheimr!" My wife could be very convincing when needed. I smiled with a heavy sigh and embraced her.

"I will do so, my love. For Odin has done a grave mistake in stealing my daughter." I rose and took her hands in mine.

"For Odin does not know the wrath of my wife." With a sigh I kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Heimdal! Open the bridge!" My voice boomed across the hills as I directed my call to the heavens. The lightelves scattered, it wasn't often their peace was disturbed by all this noise. Lily stood next to me, for the first time in 50 years dressed in her travel clothes, light pants and a fluffy, white shirt under a light brown leather vest, a homemade gift from Frigg. She had twisted her hair and fastened it in a loose knot hanging over her shoulder. She stood firmly, staring up at the sky. Her face was chiseled in stone. No…Odin would not get away with this.<p>

"Heimdal! If you know what is good for you, you open the bridge now!" I called out again. Silence. Not even a whisper.

"Heimdal." I turned and looked at Lily. Her voice was tender and pained.

"For all the days we spent together, remember the truth. You know me and you know how much I love my family. My daughter was stolen from me. Please! I need to find her and I need to know why!" Her breath caught in her throat and she clutched her hands over her chest.

"Please Heimdal, open the bridge..!" She pleaded. Silence. Then a minute passed. And another. We stood there for what felt like an eternity. But Lily's pleads didn't go unanswered. Just as the heavens opened with a loud rumble she grabbed my hand tightly. The bridge opened completely and we stepped inside, quickly drawn in to the maelstrom.

* * *

><p>"Heimdal." Lily breathed gratefully and took about the gatekeepers hands.<p>

"Odin will not like this." Heimdal said in that dark voice of his.

"That is truly an understatement." I said with a sigh. Heimdal's golden eyes scrutinized me coldly. Which made me realize, this was no favor to me, but to Lily.

"Miss Lily, I understand the young child the guards brought back is your daughter?" Heimdal asked curiously.

"Yes, her name is Nanna. Do you know where they took her?" Lily pleaded.

"No, Miss Lily. But I would think you should head straight to Odin's throne chamber. He most likely knows of your presence here already."

"Thank you, Heimdal. Truly." Lily spoke softly and squeezed his hands. For the first time in my life I saw a small smile on the gatekeeper's lips. Lily turned to me and I instantly moved to her side, taking her hand in mine before we started our rushed walked along the glittering bridge.

"It is so strange, being back." Lily breathed and gazed out on the town stretching upwards in front of us. With all its spires, arches and bridges it shone like gold in the setting sun.

"I still don't feel very welcome." I said under my breath. Lily did the one thing that always calmed me, when my emotions ran too high. She took about my waist and stood on her toes and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. With a sigh she stroke down my arm and with that sound my pulse dropped.

"My love, there is only one place you are truly welcome and that is with me. And as long as we are together, no one can harm you."

"Now we just need to get our daughter back and get an explanation out of that old goat." I growled and with a squeeze of my hand Lily nodded solemnly.

We reached the main hall and without hesitation, we entered through the huge archways. My anger rose the closer we got and even though I was sure I was squeezing Lily's hand harder than she could stand, she didn't complain. One glance at her I saw her blackened stare. As black as I was sure mine was.

"Odin!" My voice boomed through the massive, golden room and guards instantly gathered in front of the elevated throne.

"So…it is Odin now. And not father, my son?" Odin's voice sounded frailer than I remembered and when I caught sight of him, he looked older and weathered.

"Where is my daughter!" My anger couldn't be strained now and I let go of Lily's hand, in fear of crushing it. Odin raised a hand slowly to silence me, and to my despair his powers still worked on me.

"All-father, please!" Lily's tender voice sounded clear between the high walls and Odin's eyes softened as he rose to meet hers.

"Please, tell us why you stole our daughter from us! We know it was you, we recognized your guards."

"I never intended to hide that fact." Odin spoke calmly. With a snarl I moved to push passed his guards, but Lily instantly grabbed my arm.

"Loki, no!" She said lowly and pulled me back with a calm stare.

"Whatever reason you had, please tell us!" She pleaded, turning her attention back to Odin, but not letting go of me.

"It is the law." Odin spoke calmly.

"Law? What law?" I huffed in disbelief. Odin turned his stare to me.

"The law of imprisonment." He said. Though his voice was calm it felt like it shattered my insides. I remembered.

"No…!" I breathed and fell to my knees.

"Loki…! Lily breathed in fear and took about my shoulders.

"What does it mean? The law of imprisonment, what is it?" Her voice quivered. My head spun and I grabbed on to her hand, rested on my shoulder. If it was true, we would never see our daughter again. The thought of it made my head spin and my ears hum and all I wanted was to remove Lily from this horrible, painful place.

"The law of imprisonment…" Odin spoke darkly and loudly, the sound piercing me.

"Say that the first child born in imprisonment is to be taken from its parents and given to the All-father to be raised in freedom and to never be returned to its parents. No child of the Gods shall know punishment at birth." His words were like physical pain to me and I could barely register Lily's limp body falling to the ground next to me.

* * *

><p><em>The laws of Odin can sure be a pain...<br>But why did it take him so long, before he took the firstborn...?_


	3. Chilled to the bone

**MugglebornPrincesa:** Funny you should mention that! ;D About the loophole. Hehehe...Mama bear is not to be messed with indeed, but there's only so much you can do in the presence of Gods, right...?  
><strong>Jtoasn: <strong>Old men seem to never learn. Guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks! :D  
><strong>littlenerd: <strong>Here's more! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3. CHILLED TO THE BONE<span>**

_Lily_

The smell of burning sandalwood oil mixed with the taste of salt. The sound of a crackling fireplace made its way through my consciousness and my eyelids fluttered open. The sandalwood smell came from an oil burner on the table next to me. The fireplace I caught in the corner of my eye was bigger than the one I remembered from home. The fire danced in the polished, silver walls. I wasn't home on Álfheimr. And the salty taste was my own tears.

"So, you're awake." A female voice, with the slight undertone of boredom , penetrated my bubble and I opened my eyes all the way, scanning the surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked, my throat felt parched and soar.

"You're in the common-room of the Warriors Three. And I am…"

"Sif." I finished as she came in to view. Her dark hair hung loosely down her shoulders and her sharp, dark eyes scrutinized me closely.

"I never thought I would see you in Asgard again." She said as she sat down on the daybed next to me. I hoisted myself up and took the piece of cloth she handed to me and I slowly wiped my eyes.

"You have been crying constantly since you fell unconscious." Sif told me and by the feel of my raw skin I didn't doubt it.

"Where is Loki?"

"Off on one of his anger-walks." Sif said with a suppressed sigh.

"Where is Nanna?" Sif's eyes flickered.

"I don't know." I opened my mouth to speak put Sif held a finger up to silence me.

"And before you even voice the idea, Lily, you are both to be sent back to Álfheimr as soon as you have recovered. Odin will not bend this time." She said gravely and I was hard pressed keeping my tears at bay.

"She's not even a child of the Gods." I whispered, nailing my stare at the wall, anything to keep the pain of it all away.

"What?" Sif reached for a silver bottle of water and poured some of the glittering fluid in a cup.

"She's just a half-God. She's the child of a God and _a human._ She didn't know any fear or any pain before He took her from us. How is that just? How can that be a law to be followed?" I heard Sif sigh behind me.

"It is a law which has existed for as long as I can remember. It is for the child's well-being. And it has never failed."

"How can you say that." I whispered.

"Don't question the All-father, Lily. That is a mistake you will soon learn to correct, if you don't guard your tongue. And remember, Nanna is as much a Goddess as any of us. Odin granted you the eternal life of the Gods, remember?" I huffed as Sif's God-fearing words and the annoying truth that followed and I swung my feet to the floor, pushing passed her and her cup of water, spilling it over her arm.

"Where do you think you are going? !" Sif called after me, shocked, obviously, that someone like _me_ would dare disobey _her_.

"I'm going to find my husband." I growled without turning my head. I was done being picked at when I dumped Malcolm, all those years ago. And this place held my daughter somewhere.

* * *

><p><em><span>Loki<span>_

"Why did it take you so long." I spoke from the shadows of Odin's quarters, yet he didn't seem startled. He never did.

"What do you mean, son?" His voice was calm and slow, like all this was everyday to him.

"Nanna is three years old. Why didn't you take her at birth, as the law says?" I was hard tried not to slit his throat right then and there, but I knew better. Revenge wouldn't bring me back my daughter. Odin shifted in his chair. He looked uncomfortable in his own skin now, so unlike the man I remembered from my childhood.

"I guess _I_ was lucky, you took me when I was still a baby. Yet I do recall the pain the truth caused me, later in life. Do you wish that harm on your granddaughter?" I stepped in to the light in front of him.

"Or do you not even consider her a granddaughter of yours?" Odin's good eye snapped to meet mine, in an attempt to subdue me. But I had long learned to stand up against the old fool.

"Nanna is my granddaughter and I love her." He said darkly. Love…how an unusual word to hear from him.

"Then return her to us. If you ever consider me your son you will return her to her rightful parents and the only place she feels safe!" I was trying to keep my voice low and calm, but it was hard. My daughter was just out of reach for me and all that stood in my way was Him. As always he stood in my way.

"You know I can't, by law!" Odin's voice boomed light thunder and he was at his feet instantly. Silence followed his outburst and we stood staring at each other.

"I am sorry I didn't come for her sooner." Odin said with a sigh, as if that was words of comfort. Hadn't it been for the troubled look glazing his eyes I would have told him so.

"Frostgiants…they have long clouded my vision of the Worlds. They seek something…I just don't know what. But they have kept me busy, securing all those I could secure. I have lost many…" Odin sank back in to his chair, resting his head in his hand.

"And yet you found time to take your revenge at me?" I relaxed my fists, not realizing I had been clenching them tightly, leaving red marks in my palms.

"This was not about revenge, Loki, this was the law! !" Odin roared like he had never been dreary at all and his crows, Hugin and Munin flapped their wings nervously, jumping around on the poles on each side of Odin's chair.

"Give me back my child…" I whispered. I felt weak and desperate, unable to do anything to save her.

"Loki, you must know that I will keep her safe here. I cannot undo the law, not even for my own…son." His eyes grew sad and I found that there was no anger left in me. Not now.

"Then I will return to Álfheimr with my heartbroken wife and hope you will soon come to your senses." I whispered and turned without waiting for a reply.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

My tears refused to stay inside the second I left the room. They spilled as if I hadn't cried at all and I barely saw where I was going. When I finally managed to calm myself I stood in the gardens in the center of Asgard. The branches of the huge willow trees hung low and brushed the green grass. I stopped by the pond in the middle of the garden and sank down on a hand carved wooden bench in front of it.

"How is it possible to feel so alone…?" I whispered to myself and shook my head dreary.

"Lily?" The voice from behind spoke gently and in a light surprised tone. I stood instantly and turned, running in to the arms of Thor.

"Thank you for not killing Loki that time, thank you for protecting me, thank you for understanding, thank you for being my friend!" I cried in to his chest, probably too fast for him to understand. Thor's arms instantly wrapped around me and I felt myself disappear wrapped so close to his huge form.

"I am so sorry for your grief, dear Lily." Thor said softly. I sniffled and nodded, as to say 'I know'.

"If I was king…I would never take a child out of a mother's embrace. Especially you." Thor said softly and stroke my hair.

"It is truly the dumbest law. A child cannot be safer than with its mother." Thor growled.

"What can we do, Thor?" I whispered and dried my eyes. Thor's sigh told me all I needed to know.

"Odin cannot be that stupid. This is his granddaughter, he will quickly realize that your child belongs with you." Thor held me on an arm's length.

"You named her Nanna, right?" He asked curiously and I nodded.

"A fitting name. A Goddess' name." He said with an approving nod.

"Lily." I looked past Thor and saw Loki, standing in the shadow of the pillars by the entrance to the garden. He gave his brother a sharp stare and I ran over to him. Anything to keep him from growling unpleasantries at his brother.

"Why are you with him." He said lowly while he at the same time enveloped me in his arms.

"I went to the garden looking for you. Thor happened to be there and he comforted me when I was crying." I said lowly, most of all I wanted to smack him for acting almost jealous, but one look at his broken eyes made me shut up.

"What is it love…?" I whispered and touched his face.

"We have to return to Álfheimr now." Loki said quietly, avoiding my eyes.

"No. Not without my daughter." I said tightly and stepped back, shaking my head.

"Lily…" Loki pleaded.

"No! As long as Nanna is here, I stay!" I shouted.

"Father will have you banished if you do not follow his order." Thor spoke darkly from behind and I whipped around, glaring at him.

"To Hell with him!" I shouted and Thor grinned.

"Only a human could say such a thing." He said with a chuckle. His eyes moved to Loki and a crooked smile played on his lips.

"It is like you to pick a woman like this." He said and I saw it was an attempt to regain some of the lost ground between the two of them.

"She is strong-willed and passionate. She's perfect." Loki said it tightly, as if to rub it in Thor's face. I walked over to Thor and grabbed his wrist, looking at him intently.

"Thor, if you can do anything…" I whispered. Thor smiled comfortingly and nodded.

"I will make sure you will be the first to know." He said gently. With a grateful smile I turned and walked in to Loki's waiting arms.

"I'm scared." I whispered, pressing close to Loki as we walked through the long halls. Loki kissed the top of my head and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"I know my love. I wish I could do more." He whispered tenderly.

"We will get our daughter back." I choked.

"We will. If I have to move all the stars I promise you, we will get our daughter back." Loki said tightly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Loki<span>_

"We will get our daughter back." I gritted my teeth hard. I didn't need to glance down at my right hand to know. The cold prickled sharply in the palm of my hand.

I could smell them.

The frostgiants.

* * *

><p><em>Uh...oh... ?<em>


	4. Redhot and freezing

I'm so sorry for the long delay! Work takes up a lot of my time. :)  
><strong>Tali T-Rex: <strong>Hey! And welcome! :D I'll write more, promise. Hehe! So glad you like it so far and that you liked "My black mind"! Yay!  
><strong>Allimba<strong>: Welcome to you too! :) Here's the update.  
><strong>MugglebornPrincesa:<strong> That last bit there; woooord. ;P  
><strong>littlenerd:<strong> I know. They can never seem to catch a break it seems! :( Though, 50 years of peace is pretty darn good, for them I mean. :)

Okay, here's a new update, I hope I'm not jumping between characters too much! Sorry about that...I prolly should write in 3rd person..! Bare with me..!

* * *

><p><strong><span>4.<span>**** Red-hot and freezing  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Loki<span>_

Her eyelids have this light sheen. Like light sprinkles of silver. The black line that makes out her eyelashes looks hard against her pale skin. She has always been a very peaceful sleeper. Even when she was fully human she would be so still I would sit awake next to her, making sure she breathed. I never told her that. That one night I watched her sleep, lying so close to me, head rested on my shoulder.

How I love her.

When we returned to Álfheimr she refused to go inside. Instead we settled in the grass and we sat in the sun quietly, holding on to each other as if we would crumble and break if we let go. Eventually she fell asleep in my lap, her dark hair spread out like a fan around her light face. I see so much of Nanna in her face. Nanna…my gentle, fun-loving, innocent child. She knows nothing of the hateful creatures out there. She does not even know of me and all I have done. How will I sleep now? Without my daughter nuzzled up close to me. Every night she sits on my lap, head rested against me until she would fall asleep. Without those minutes of peace she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. What am I to do now?

The sun has long set. A chill creeps in to me and I look up at the thick, grey clouds. It's unusual. There are no clouds on Álfheimr. And now thick, lazy crystals of snow falls down and lands on my face and on Lily's eyelids. It's snowing.

It's never been known to snow on Álfheimr. Carefully I pick Lily up and carry her inside. The sudden chill gives the skin on her arms goose bumps. I settle her warmly under the thick furs in our bed before I softly kiss her forehead.

"Do not fear. This will all end soon and our child will be back in your arms. I swear to you." I whisper. She stirs lightly and I stand and gaze one last time at her before I leave her sleeping peacefully.

I look to the skies once more. I'm resolving this my way.

* * *

><p>"She's the spitting image of her father." Sif smiled as she stepped up next to Thor. The child sat in the grass with a nanny, playing quietly with wooden toys.<p>

"No…" Thor said softly, smiling thoughtfully. "She has Lily's smile and Lily's soft features. She is both of them." He turned to Sif and his look turned serious.

"She can't stay here." He said lowly. Sif understood and with a glance at the child's face she had to agree. She was unhappy and scared.

"We should…" Thor begun but he was interrupted by a loud, smashing sound. The both turned their heads to the skies. A pillar came tumbling down, smashed to pieces.

"Call the Warriors!" Thor roared, but it was too late. They saw a huge flash across the sky before the ice engulfed them both completely. The nanny, grabbing Nanna and trying to flee, was knocked over. Nanna was thrown from her grip and landed in the soft grass while the nanny slammed in to a pillar and fell unconscious. Nanna's scream filled the air but no one was there to aid her. She was swooped up and within a second she was gone. All that was left was two frozen warriors and a hurt female nanny.

* * *

><p><em><span>Loki<span>_

I instantly realized something was wrong the minute I landed at the beginning of the bridge. The air smelled…wrong. Like steel. Cold steel.

"What has happened? !" I exclaimed as I entered the huge hall, seeing two frozen figures being slowly warmed up. The melting water gathered in a puddle on the shining floor.

"You! Seize him! !" Odin's voice boomed across the room and he was at his feet pointing an accusing finger at me.

"What?" I said shocked as five guards ran to me and grabbed me by my arms.

"What is the meaning of this? !" I roared and tried to struggle free.

"You. You could not leave it be!" Odin's rage was turning the air in to a hot, prickling stew. He turned a finger, shaking with anger, towards the two frozen statues. I turned, now seeing that it was my brother and Sif. I felt weak.

"You turn your anger on Thor and Sif, almost killing them in the process, just because you can not obey me!" Odin growled like an enraged lion and I lost all my strength, feeling a pang of disbelief hit me.

"You think I caused this?" I asked dazed. The guards had let go of me, there was no fight left in me.

"Do not play me for a fool, boy!" Odin slammed his fist in to the armrest of his throne.

"Do not play _me_ for a fool, old man." I said lowly. Anger boiled in me like acid. Odin opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him.

"I would never hurt my brother or my friend, not matter what the cause. From what you told me earlier I believe this is the work of the Frostgiants. Not me, father, because I have learned from my mistakes." I spoke coolly and slowly, not taking my eyes off him. I never intended to tell him my original plan of coming here. The Frostgiants had surely beaten me to it. A minute went by in silence. Another minute. And another. When I was seconds from losing my mind he spoke again.

"Curse me, for I believe you." Odin growled with a sigh.

"Good. Now where is my daughter." I asked tightly, fearing the answer. Odin's face went if possible even whiter than normal and I knew the truth. He didn't even dare to speak the words.

"They took her. The Frostgiants took my daughter…!"

A soul wrecking roar shattered the ice and shook Asgard to its core.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

"Loki?" I wrapped my fur lined cloak over my white, thin dress. On bare feet I tip toed up to the ground level of our house, finding an empty dayroom and a cold fireplace. A shiver went down my spine. It worried me that he wasn't home. I pushed the door open, wanting to let in some fresh, warm air, hoping it would clear the heavy block on my chest. My heart shattered at the sight that met me. Nanna's doll had been casually dropped next to the steps.

"Are you okay, my sweet angel…?" I whispered as I nuzzled the doll against my cheek. A slow, sneaking chill crept up my feet, pulling me out of my blackened grief.

"What…?" I glanced down at my feet. My toes curled around tufts of grass, stiff and rigid instead of the familiar soft and bright green. Now they bent and broke under my weight.

"Frost…" I whispered. As I looked out on the green hills I was having a hard time believing what I saw. The once green hills, with grass dancing in the light breeze, where now standing stiff and looking pale white. I stood and pressed my back against the wall, feeling the cold creep in under my furred cloak now.

"Loki where are you." I breathed, clutching Nanna's doll. The dead silence was abruptly shattered by a loud rumble, rolling over the grey skies. A new, shattering roar ripped across the sky, this time closer. I choked a scream and turned to dive in to the house, only to face a wall of ice. The sound of ice freezing over, crackling and snapping loudly, made me spin around and press my back against the ice wall, not noticing how the wet coldness painfully took hold of my skin. Huge, blue-grey giants loomed in front of me, across the little courtyard. Pillars of ice had formed where they stood, the screeching sound made my teeth grit. One of them stepped closer and with him the mind numbing cold. A thin layer of ice formed under his feet as he walked. He loomed over me with glowing, red eyes piercing me. His skin was dark blue and scarred with black lines.

"Hello little lady." He cocked his head. His voice was a deep rumble, the fear in me pressed the air out of my lungs and I quivered.

"It is an honor to meet the wife of my son."

* * *

><p><em>Indeed you all know who this is...<em>


	5. Red rose of ice

Phew! I've been a bit slow because of work, but at least I've had this chappie almost ready for some time, so there wasn't too much pressure to finish it. ;)  
>I probably should mention that I've not taking in to consideration the fate of Laufey and the general storyline from "Thor" here. Just...FYI. ;)<br>I hope I haven't lost you, my great readers and reviewers! :)  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>5. RED ROSE OF ICE<span>  
><strong>

"The cage." King Laufey's voice was one not to be ignored and his minions instantly scattered to do his bidding. Quickly enough a cage of ice was produced from the magical giants and Laufey picked up the tiny leaf of a girl. She had lost herself in a blackness of her mind as a result of both the fear and the cold. He glanced down at her angelic, pale face. Not a girl at all. A woman. A mother. He let himself wallow in her immense beauty, now that he still had a chance. He knew she would soon enough want to scratch his eyes out and her pretty face would be contorted in black fury.

"Haven't you forgotten something." He growled at one of his minions, holding the icy cage door open. The minion, shrinking in front of him in fear desperately searched his mind.

"I….I…" He stuttered.

"Furs, you fool! A human will freeze to death lying on the ice, barely dressed! Get her furs!" His voice boomed across the hills and even the stiff, frozen grass bent in fear. The minion scattered away, running to the small house to get the fur coat that had dropped from Lily's shoulders.

With surprisingly gentle movements, for a war-scarred giant like Laufey, he placed Lily on the furs and looked at her once more. Yes, he could indeed understand his son's love for her. And she would do perfectly.

"Move out!" He roared and his soldiers yelled in unison. A huge wall of ice engulfed them and they were all shot up in to the darkened sky, not a trace left but the cold chill that made everything shiver.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jotunheim<span>_

"Put her in my chambers. And bring me warmed milk and meat!" Laufey directed his tight-voiced orders sharply, but that was expected of him. No one served a Jotun king who didn't do at least one good beating of his minions a day.

"Warm milk, my king?" One slightly round, bulk-headed giant with crooked eyes and missing one hand stood hunched over, looking up at Laufey. He wrinkled his nose.

"When did you start drinking your liquids warm?" He knew instantly the fatality of his words and he got it firmly slammed in to his brain when Laufey sent him flying across the dimly lit room and in to the cave wall.

"It is not for me, you no-brain!" Laufey roared so loudly the walls shook and the ice crystals hanging from the ceiling clattered and made what almost sounded like wind chimes. The minion crawled to his feet and scattered away as quickly as his lumpy, hunched over figure could.

Laufey turned and found his chambers deep in the Jotun Mountain deserted. The females who had carried the human in had as well scattered like scared rats. Now she lay on a low platform of smooth ice, the bed covered with soft, light brown furs. Her being, dressed in a white dress, seemed to glow under the dim lights of captured glow-moths in the ice far above. Laufey moved on silent feet, studying her closely. He couldn't understand why humans were so many. Why they were considered beautiful and elegant. Why a God would want to mix blood with the likes of her. But now that he for the first true time looked at one with more than the desire to kill, with the taste of blood in the back of his mouth, he was hard tried not to be fascinated. She was a tiny one. Slender, with lightly rounded hips and long, slender arms. Her hair fell in waves down to her shoulders and the only thing that seemed to carry a bright color was her lips. As blood red as his own eyes.

"Indeed a lovely specimen." He said lowly to himself. He had leaned over her and was about to brush a strand of hair of her shoulder when her eyes flew open and she slammed her flat palm against his shoulder. A weak, pathetic move, hadn't it been for the fact that he was sent flying backwards and the area she had touched stung like a million hellfires. She may be human, but her powers were those of the Asgardians.

"Silly human!" He roared and tried to get to his feet, but his arm was still numb with pain. He watched as she struggled to get up, still dizzy from the cold and the fear. Her bare feet hit the icy ground but she didn't flinch as she tried to make a run for it. Laufey roared and forced every muscle to work and he was over her in three long strides. She spun around to hit him again, but this time he was prepared. He grabbed her around the upper arms, his hands engulfing her completely and lifted her off the ground like a doll, holding her up in the air and snickered as she tried to fight him.

"Let me go you monster! Let me go!" She screamed and trashed like a fish, but Laufey had no trouble holding her like that.

"M…mama…?" A whimpering came from the darkened corner, but Laufey paid no attention to it. But Lily did. She instantly grew limp and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Nanna? Nanna is that you!" She cried out.

"Mama!" The whimper was louder now and Lily started crying, looking at Laufey with such pleading eyes he almost felt a sting somewhere deep inside.

"Please, oh please let me go to my daughter! Please!" She cried, begging him like one of his slaves would. He huffed and sat her back down without letting go of her arms.

"Will you run?" He asked with his deep, rumbling voice. Even when he spoke calmly Lily felt how it shook her insides.

"No! Only to my daughter! Please..!"

'She pleads so sweetly.' Laufey thought to himself. He grunted and slowly let go of her. The instant Lily could wriggle free she dashed around the bed she had been lying on and in to the darkened corner in the far back, behind pillars of ice and rock. Her heart broke at the sight of her child huddled up in a cage of ice, formed straight out of the icy mountain wall.

"Nanna!" She cried out and reached as far inside as she could. Nanna pressed her tiny arms around her mother as best as she could, crying in a mix of joy and fear.

"What are you doing here, poppet?" Lily's voice was a shivering whisper and she took her daughter's face in her hands, feeling how cold she was. Nanna sniffled and tried her utmost to be brave for her mother.

"I don't know. I remember Uncle Thor being frozen and then I don't remember more before I was in here. Oh mama, get me out! I wanna go home!" Nanna's lower lip quivered dangerously and Lily pulled her close as best she could between the bars of ice.

"Please! Let her out of this cage! She's just a baby!" Lily turned to face the monster that had captured her. She forced herself to look at him directly, though fear was clutching her chest like a claw with sharp nails. He was tall. No, not just tall, he was huge. Bigger than any human man or God she had ever seen. All he had for clothing was a sort of loin cloth of leather fastened with something that looked like black, hard rope around his waist. A shriveled piece of cloth hung over his shoulders, barely reaching to his shoulder blades. Pieces of plate were attached to his shoulders and on the front of his calves. He was extremely muscular and years of battle were imprinted in his scarred face and body. Now that Lily had dared to look straight at him and study him she made the choice not to fear him. Fear would only eat away at her heart and her heart kept the strength and the bravery she needed to protect Nanna.

"Please, I beg you." She said silently.

King Laufey found himself once more quite fascinated by the half-Goddess in front of him. She seemed completely unaffected by the cold under her bare feet. And he couldn't pull his eyes off her red lips. He scoffed and shook himself.

"Only servants beg. Are you a servant, human?" He growled deeply. He watched, to see if she would flinch, like everyone else did, but she stayed completely still, keeping his gaze steadily.

"I am the wedded daughter of Odin All-father, the wife of Loki. I am no servant and I am no slave. Release me if you wish to keep your life and your kingdom." She spoke all of a sudden with such calm and well-aimed poison Laufey was hard tested not to laugh with pure joy. Never had he looked in to the eyes of a human who showed no fear at all. And only because she chose not to.

"Who are you." She demanded more than asked and Laufey gave her a crooked grin. He held his arms out and took a step closer.

"Why, do you not recognize your own father-in-law?" He said, faking disbelief. Lily's eyes widened and her face, if possible, turned whiter.

"You are Laufey." She whispered and Laufey nodded slowly.

"Indeed. You claim to be the wedded daughter of the All-father, but the truth is you are mine. _My_ daughter-in-law." He said the last words huskily and Lily felt the skin crawl on her back.

"Loki is no son of yours. No evil can produce a God like Loki." Lily gritted her teeth to keep from crying. Laufey's features went from amused to annoyed and he was over her in two strides, hoisting her up after one arm. Nanna screamed in fear, but Lily stared defiantly back at him. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her to the fur-covered bed of ice like a child would carry its doll and Lily banged her fists against his rock hard shoulder.

"Let me down you rock-for-heart! Let me down!" She got what she wanted as Laufey dropped her on the warm furs like a rag-doll. Before she could sit up he was over her, imprisoning her with his arms on each side of her head. But he didn't touch her. He just stood over her, glaring down at her, almost hoping to see a hint of fear.

"So I am so evil I cannot produce sons, is that so?" He growled at her. He leaned closer and snared.

"I have 15 sons and 11 daughters. All pure and strong giants of Jotunheim. Loki would have been one too, had it not been for the All-father and his desire to destroy me!" Laufey roared and without thinking bent down closer. Lily's wall of strength shattered and she gasped, pressing her hands against his chest to stop him. Laufey's nostrils flared as the scent of her warm skin hit him.

"Why am I here. Why did you take me. Why did you steal my daughter from Asgard?" Lily breathed quickly, still pressing her hands against his chest.

"Your daughter I took for good measure. You I took to bring my son back." Laufey breathed and straightened up.

"What…?" Lily pushed herself up and pressed her knees up against her stomach. Laufey's eyes blazed red fire.

"My son, the Jotun. The loss of you will bring out the true…monster in him."

* * *

><p><em>The predator, the lamb.<em>


	6. Gather the Warriors

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long! I guess I've had a good old-fashioned writer's block. But here is atleast chapter 6. It's not much, but I'm back at least. :)  
>Thanks to everyone who's added me to story alert and to the reviews I've gotten, even after this long time! :) You guys are the reason I'm able to continue! Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Gather the Warriors.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm going with you, brother." Thor hurried up behind Loki, who was walking with long strides down the bridge to Bifrost.<p>

"What?" Loki almost sneered at him, black in his fear and anger.

"To Álfheimr. I'm going with you. Something…feels wrong. And I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happens to Lily and I'm not there."

"I am fine protecting her myself!" Loki snapped, coming to a dead stop in front of Thor. Thor raised his hand in surrender.

"I know brother, I know. But I owe you to stand by your side if there is trouble. After all…" He let the words remain unspoken and waited until Loki nodded lightly.

"Thank you." He breathed and turned away.

"And if for nothing else, then at least I will get a taste of Lily's rich sweet-bread." Thor chuckled and patted his brother on the back, not seeing the light smile on his lips.

"Good day Heimdal, do you mind open the bridge to Álfheimr?" Thor spoke courteously.

"Not at all, Thor." Heimdal's deep voice was calm as ever, but his eyes flickered more than usual. As Loki headed in to the dome Thor grabbed his friend's arm.

"Heimdal?" He spoke lowly. Heimdal shifted his weight before he spoke carefully.

"I think something is wrong. At Álfheimr. My vision of Lily became clouded, as if a storm cloud had drifted over my eyes. Now I cannot see her anymore." Heimdal grabbed Thor's arm.

"You must hurry. I fear the worst."

"Relax Heimdal. I am sure it is only you who have grown older. Lily is surely fine." Thor tried to speak as calmly as he could, but as he walked inside he felt a chill. It was impossible to know what the Frostgiants could do.

* * *

><p>It took a few seconds before their minds could understand what they were seeing and feeling.<p>

"No…" Loki breathed. The grass beneath his feet made a crushing sound, like fine gravel. The trees hung heavy with frost. The elves were gone.

"No!" Loki ran down the hill. His small house, his family's home was covered with a thick layer of ice.

"Lily! !" Loki roared and pressed his hands against the ice, clawing desperately.

"Stand back Loki!" Thor called out and Loki dove away, just in time. Thor roared as he swung his hammer, slamming it in to the ice wall. It burst in to a million crystals and as soon as it had settled Loki grabbed the frosted door handle and forced it open.

"Lily! Lily, please be here!" He called out desperately. He searched every room quickly before running downstairs to their bedchamber. The silence that followed scared Thor more than the fact that Lily was missing. With his hammer firmly in hand he made his way downstairs. In the dimmed bedchamber he found Loki, standing with his back to him. Thor glanced over Loki's shoulder, seeing a piece of parchment pinned to the wall with an…icicle.

_You lovely wife will look better in the Frostlands. Thank you for that easy-access gift._

"Brother…!" Thor breathed in disbelief. A growl escaped Loki and Thor almost backed up.

"This…is not your brother." Loki's voice was barely recognizable. He turned slowly, his head hanging low. Thor first saw his teeth, bared in a furious growl. Then he saw the blue tinted skin growing darker, ending with a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

><p>"Carry these news to father instantly. Do not delay. Fly with haste." Thor spoke the message lowly to the two birds, Hugin and Munin. Odin's messenger ravens. They fluttered their feathers before taking off, flying away. They had their own way of reaching Asgard and they would be quick about it, Thor was sure. His attention turned to the roar inside the small house.<p>

"Thor! Free me this instance! You cannot keep me from this! I will destroy them all!" Thor growled and ducked under the low door. Loki, still looking like his jotun brethren, lay sprawling on the floor, Thor's hammer placed on his chest which left him immobilized. He glared at Thor with deep red eyes.

"No." Thor stated simply. He sat down in the wooden chair by the wall and sighed.

"Brother…"

"I am not your brother!" Loki interrupted him with a snare. Thor's jaws clenched.

"Brother…" He said tightly.

"I cannot let you run off and go on a killing-spree, sending Asgard and the entire galaxy in to a war with Jotunheim. I want to save Lily and Nanna as much as you do, but we have to be smart about this. If Laufey catches our scent he will kill them. We both know that. Be smart, Loki. Let me bring word to Father first."

"No! He will do nothing! He is the reason my child was taken in the first place! He will do nothing!" Loki was lost in his rage. Thor could see it in his eyes.

"He loves Lily and Nanna, brother. He will help. Now stop fighting, you cannot move Mjolnir, no matter how hard you try." Thor sighed and leaned back.

Just a few minutes later he heard the familiar crackling of the Bifrost and then the boom. He had arrived.

"Father!" Thor called as he stepped outside. Odin was standing there, in his golden armor and helmet and staff. Alongside him stood the warriors three.

"What has that unruly son of mine done now." Odin's voice was low but powerful and filled with fury.

"Lily is gone." Thor said darkly and Odin's one good eye grew moist with tears.

"What." His voice was a dark whisper.

"Lily was taken by Laufey and his minions while Loki was in Asgard to…" His words caught in his chest when he saw his father's face.

"No…" Odin's grip around his golden staff tightens and Thor lowers his gaze.

"He has gone mad. I have pinned him down with Mjolnir but his rage…it has half turned him back to a jotun. I cannot let him go, he wants to fly blindly in to Jotunheim and destroy everything on his way. If he does so he will send us all in to war. I don't know how to turn him back. To ease his mind enough to bring Loki back." Thor's voice grew thick and he clenched his lips tightly.

"Let me try." Sif, though a wild and furious warrior, she spoke gently and soothingly, like a tender mother.

"No, Sif, do not enter!" Thor, ever so protective, tried to stop her as she passed.

"Hush now Thor. Do not try to protect me, remember who I am." She said with a wink in his direction. It was enough to shut Thor up. He knew she could stand her own ground.

Sif entered the dimly lit house. It was cold in there. And not because of the ice surrounding the humble house. No, this cold was dry, dead and raging.

"Loki, who is your wife?" She didn't waste time on pleasantries this time. Lori was lying in the middle of the room. Silent. Unwilling to part with his rage. But Sif saw the hidden tears in his eyes. His dark red eyes.

"Okay, I'll answer for you." She said simply and sat down on the wooden chair, looking straight at him. Lori refused to meet her stare.

"Lily Harris is your wife. Lily. Strong, brave, fearless Lily. The same Lily who risked her life for you. Who fought for you. Who died for you. If there is one person who will hate you more than the All-father if you rage war on the Jotuns, it's Lily. And that, my old friend, is a war you don't want to enter. There's no one better to fight you and_ win _than Lily Harris, the mortal human turned Goddess of war and love. Let us help you. Let us help you and let us save Lily alongside you." Slowly Sifs words seemed to hit home. It was faint, but Sif could swear she saw a faint tint of normal skin shining through the blue.

"My rebel wife. Always putting up a fight." Loki's voice was barely a whisper. His eyes shot towards Sif. The deep green was back.

"I hope she gives Laufey hell." He growled. Sif grinned and clapped her hands against her thighs as she got up.

"Good! That is the mischievous Loki I know." She said, rather proud of herself.

"Not get my brother and remove this stupid hammer!" Loki growled and fought against the power of Mjolnir. Sif snickered and left the room. A ray of sun was peeking through the clouds now.

"You can remove Mjolnir now." Sif gave Thor a smug grin and for the first time Thor wasn't annoyed by her gloating. He grinned from ear to ear and reached out his hand. Mjolnir made a singing sound as it lifted from Loki's chest and flew in a straight line towards his hand. Unfortunately there was a wall between there and Loki.

"Thor!" They heard Loki roar from the inside.

"Whoops." Thor mumbled as the warriors three rolled in the grass, laughing. There even was a sparkle of laughter in Odin's eye.

* * *

><p><em>Whipe your tears, grab your weapons.<em>


	7. Author's note: SORRY! But I am back now!

So sorry!

WOW I have been a major bitch and neglected my story completely :O But I have had a rough year and my inspiration has been zero.

But I have great news! I have just written a quick summary of the rest of this story and I PROMISE I will start updating again!

Again, so so sorry for having kept you waiting. Most of you have probably given up a long time ago. But for the rest, I am back! Very soon you'll get a new chapter! Promise!

All the best, until next time.


	8. Dark blue Darkness

**Again, so, so sorry for my horrible slacking.  
><strong>**Just making it a very short chapter now, just to get started and give you all something. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Dark blue Darkness<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

She hadn't uttered a word since that terrifying episode, pinned down on Laufey's furred bed. He had let her go with a disgusted grunt as soon as her tears came in uncontrollable waves down her face and her sobs refused to stay quiet in her throat. Now she silently rocked a sleeping Nanna close to her chest. Frost smoke left her mouth by every breath and she had tucked a thick, surprisingly soft fur around her shoulders. Nanna was placed securely on the inside, only her soft, pale face peaked up.

The dead silence and the dark blue darkness made Lily turn her thoughts and gaze inwards. With the familiar scent of Nanna's hair she closed her eyes and reached out the only way she thought possible.

_Are you there?_

The cold silence engulfed her.

_Vor, Goddess of all knowledge, please, heed my call. I need to know what to do. _

_Your step is quite unsafe, child. The frosted Ones will sense your reach. _

Lily smiled as the familiar drifting voice of Vor seeped in to her skin.

_Please, my Goddess, I do not know what to do. Please, tell me what will happen._ She pleaded desperately.

_My sweet child, you know as well as everyone else I cannot foresee the future. I can only prepare for it. You are a goddess and you will need both your warrior and your lover's side. Do not fear the unknown, child. Your thread of fate is long and strong. Trust. _

And with that Lily felt the Goddess Vor drift away and leave her yet again alone in her icy prison. She wanted to sulk. She wanted to scream. For a flash of a second she wanted to run head-first out of her cold prison and kill everyone in her way. She knew she could. But a glance at the pale, sleeping babe in her arms turned her right around. No…she was a mother first, a warrior last. She needed to do everything to ensure Nanna's safety.  
>The slam of the door, like the sound of ice crushing, reverberated through her body and she knew it was Laufey. The air got colder when he was near. She carefully put Nanna down, she was sound asleep and in the warm furs she would be lost for a long time. She had barely let her go before she was violently yanked out from the corner by her hair. She gritted her teeth, trying not to scream for the sake of Nanna. But she was not the one screaming.<br>Laufey roared wildly as he flung her across the floor.

"You dare seek aid?!" His voice was a rough slab of ice, cutting through the air like a lions roar. Lily could have sworn he looked bigger.

"No..!" She whimpered and cowered away from him as he raised his huge hand to strike. He stopped midair and Lily dared a glance at him through her fingers.

"No. Maybe I shall strike your bastard." Laufey growled and turned.

"No! Do not touch her!" Lily's voice was a scream, desperate and scared to the brink of death. She leaped to her feet and unthinkably grabbed his huge arm, putting all her strength in to holding him back. To her surprise Laufey roared in laughter.

"Oh, you are so changeable, little fleshling!" He palmed her chin and forced her face upwards. "So much fear, yet courage removes all sense." His face changed in an instant. It soured and he bared his teeth at her.

"I need to shackle you, to keep you from running around like a wild dog." With a massive hand wrapped around her wrist he pulled her along back to the corner Nanna was in. Up on the wall a single, massive chain hung, at the end an old, rusted cuff dangled. It was so high up, clearly made for other frost giant.

"No, please…!" Lily hated her constant pleading, but if she was shackled to that she would be hanging from one arm, barely touching the ground with her toes. Laufey didn't heed her this time. He clamped the cuff tightly around her right wrist and then turned and left her.

* * *

><p><em>Álfheimr<em>

"We need to attack."

"No! Loki, listen to me, that is what Laufey wants. He wants you to lose your control and turn everything we have upside down. He wants you to wage war on them, blind violence, bloodbath! He knows he can use you against yourself." Thor clasped a hand on Loki's slumped shoulders.

"Listen brother, we need a good plan. But we will get them back. Safely."

"How do you know that, Thor. Nanna is just a babe. Lily barely knows war, let alone Jotun war. If she isn't killed she will freeze to death!" Thor almost jerked back as Loki lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes were hollow, sunk deep in to his skull, creating eerie, dark blue lines around them. Sweat was beading on his forehead.

"Brother, are you well?" He asked, concern creeping in to his voice.

"No, Thor. I am not well. I am fighting, with every ounce of my being, to stave off this icy rage inside. If not for Lily and her gentle nature it would have been unleashed long ago, but I am trying, brother, I am trying to keep it locked inside and keep from killing every creature in my reach. Gods have me, I am dying!" His fists were tight balls, turned white from his effort.

"We need to move. Now." Sif came up behind them, her eyes flickering nervously to Loki.

"The All-father knows of a way in to Jotunheim we can use, almost guaranteed without being caught. We shall try that way, get our bearings of the place, find a way in to Laufey's kingdom and we will free them both. Sounds easy enough for an old gang like us, doesn't it?" She tried a smile and even if it was a weak one it seemed to calm Loki, if only for a bit.

"Thor, you need to know this. The minute we set foot there I cannot guarantee my calm." Loki looked up at Thor, eyebrows raised in worry. Thor simply stared solemnly back at him and nodded slowly.

"I know, brother." He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Faith, a force strong in the dark.<em>


	9. 8-Interlude ICE

**Chapter 8**

**Interlude **

_**ICE**_

* * *

><p>Ice. It's a dead thing. When something freezes it stops living. Until it's thawed. It's cold. It's colorless. It's cold to the touch and hard. But thawed…it changes character. It stops being hard and becomes soft and cool to the touch. It gains color from the sun, sparkling and dancing as it moves. It turns everything to life. Where ice kills, water nourishes and life springs fourth.<p>

But there is no life in the cave of the Frost Giant king.

Dark dots are forcing their way in to her peripheral vision. They have, for the past several hours. But Lily is not of the surrendering type. Fatigue and hunger and hypothermia have battled her for what feels like an eternity. But the sound of her crying baby has so far kept her in the lead. Willing away the fatigue. Willing the ice to turn to water. Willing the sun to come through the ever-black sky. Willing her husband to enter…

"Loki…" Her voice is a stranger's voice. By the sound of his name it is like the air grows thicker. The light dims. Flickers. And the sound of ice forming, crackles down along the wall towards her. Like a creeping snake, reinforcing the solidity of the dead form.

He is back.

Stalking, hunting, like a shadow of death, he slips in to the room, darkness surrounding him, eyes blazing red. Or is it just her lost mind, playing tricks?

"Soon, you will be mine." His voice is a deep rumble, forcing ice down her spine. He doesn't know she's awake. Or is she? His huge hand grabs her chin, nails digging in to her cheeks.

"I will enjoy the look on my son's face, when he sees what I will do to you. What you will do. Who you will be." He tips her face to the side. He leans in, his breath cold against her face.

"Mine." He growls close to her ear, before his tongue runs from her jawline, up to her temple.

"Never." She manages to press out between blue lips. The roar is the last thing she hears before her world turns instant red, then black. And quiet. Like the ice surrounding her.

* * *

><p><em>Next:<em>

_Laufey has plans. Loki, Thor and the Warriors three has plans. Lily...only wants to survive._


End file.
